


at the hands of a setter

by jaemarked



Series: the best of us [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: When Renjun says he knows everything about his ace, Mark, he really fucking means it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: the best of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	at the hands of a setter

**Author's Note:**

> HEY DID YOU READ THE TAGS? THIS IS JUST PORN
> 
> this is kind of a prequel or the part two before the part one of a markren volleyball fic that i am writing and is unfortunately not finished yet. if you do want to see a volleyball fic from me, check out "to win at all costs" on my profile!

“How many?”

Mark gasps. Whimpers. Moans. Renjun has barely touched him, but he already looks so wrecked. He takes hold of the zipper of Mark’s jacket, his name and number stamped on the back. Tugs it down slowly as Mark trembles against him. Mark’s still in his jersey and shorts, having taken off his track pants as soon as they had stepped into the room. He helps Mark shrug the jacket off, presses his palm flat against Mark’s chest, heaving under his touch.

“How many, Mark?” 

“F-Four,” Mark pants as Renjun pushes his jersey up to reveal the expanse of his torso. Renjun leans in, carefully pressing kisses to his torso, playing with his nipples. Mark lets out a whine, hips bucking up involuntarily. Renjun smirks against his skin. 

“That’s right, we won four sets today.” They had played a double header, and won 2-0 against both teams. Mark, as the ace, is tense with exhaustion, but he’s still pliant under Renjun’s fingers. Renjun may be the control tower of the team, but at home, he only controls Mark. “So that’s how many times you’re gonna come tonight.”

Mark’s eyes widen comically, and he looks so cute that Renjun leans up for a kiss, sliding their mouths together wetly as he threads his fingers in Mark’s hair. Tape-covered fingers cup his face; Mark had overdone the blocking, hurting his fingers with the force of the opponents’ spikes. The amount of one-touches and successful blocks had led to their victory though, so Renjun can’t complain too much. They should probably remove the tape from his fingers, but Mark is desperate, twisting the fingers of one hand into Renjun’s jersey, pulling him down to align their hips.

Renjun grinds down against him and Mark groans into their kiss. Mark is so hard against him, throbbing in his shorts, thighs tensing with pleasure as Renjun presses against him. He throws his head back when Renjun grinds harder, baring the line of this throat. Renjun immediately sinks his teeth into the flesh at the base of Mark’s neck, soothing over the bite with his tongue, sucking and kissing until his skin is an angry red.

“My ace,” Renjun coos, blowing over the hickey he’s made. Mark’s hips jerk and he gives off a full body shudder.

“Yours,” Mark pants, eyes glazed over. Renjun connects their mouths again, pressing every inch of his body to Mark’s. Mark spreads his legs further, throws his arms around Renjun’s neck. Mark is bigger than Renjun, but Renjun makes Mark feel small as he rubs their cocks together through four layers of fabric. A wet spot is already forming on the front of Mark’s shorts as the ace trembles against Renjun.

“Renjun,” Mark whimpers, licking into Renjun’s mouth sloppily. He’s aching with desperation, hips thrusting erratically. Renjun lets him, bites at his lower lip, runs his tongue over Mark’s teeth. 

Kissing Mark might be an addiction, but Renjun isn’t planning on stopping any time soon. He slows down the pace, takes longer breaks that has Mark keening against his mouth when he grinds down. The friction is _so_ good that Renjun has half a mind to just pin Mark down and grind against him until he comes, but taking care of Mark is his number one priority. 

“You’re so perfect,” Renjun sighs, and Mark breaks the kiss to toss his head back, arching off the bed when Renjun gets a hand between his legs. He barely tugs the hem of Mark’s shorts and underwear down before Mark is gasping and coming all over himself, white streaking up his abdomen and stopping just below the hem of his jersey, rucked up to expose his nipples. 

Renjun is amused.

“Already, Mark? I’ve barely touched you.”

“Sh-shut up,” Mark pants, chest heaving. His cheeks are burning bright red, and Renjun can’t hold back his smile.

“Mm, but you’ve been worked up for a while now, haven’t you?” Renjun teases, forgoing Mark’s sensitive cock to pinch at his nipples. Mark squirms, but ultimately stays still and lets Renjun do as he pleases. “I know winning turns you on.”

“No,” Mark protests weakly, but the look on his face says it all. 

“You’re a junkie,” Renjun tells him, scratching lightly down his chest. “Your life revolves around volleyball.”

“And you,” Mark says, and Renjun kisses him as a reward. Mark is so good. He’ll never find anyone quite like him, and perhaps that’s why they work so well together on and off the court.

“You okay to keep going?” Renjun asks softly, brushing Mark’s hair out of his eyes and sliding his hand down to caress his cheek. Mark nods, and Renjun bends down to kiss him again before shifting on his knees to remove Mark’s clothes. 

He’s about to reach for the lube when Mark tugs at his sleeve, halting him in his tracks. “You too?”

Renjun pauses. “You want me to take my clothes off too?” 

Mark nods again, so Renjun gets to his feet and makes quick work of his volleyball uniform, discarding his jersey and shorts on the floor. He wasn’t planning to get undressed until later, but he’d rather Mark feel comfortable. After all, this night is all about him.

“You’re so pretty,” Mark says, and Renjun tries to stop himself from getting flustered by Mark’s raw honesty, but he can feel his cheeks heating up as he climbs back onto the bed, lube in hand.

“Are you ready?” Renjun asks once he’s warmed up some lube between his fingers. 

“Mhm.” Mark spreads his legs further and Renjun sinks between them, pressing lube against Mark’s rim before pushing one of his fingers in. They’ve done this enough that one finger is practically nothing to Mark, but Renjun still takes his sweet time before adding another. 

Mark twitches beneath him, so Renjun pets at his thigh to get him to relax as he sinks his fingers in deeper, purposely avoiding his prostate until he adds more lube and slips in a third, spreading them apart and twisting viciously. Mark cries out, then grows louder when Renjun finally crooks his fingers and brushes against the bundle of nerves inside him.

“More, please,” Mark begs, so Renjun obliges, pressing harder and increasing the pace until Mark is incoherent, letting out a long, unbroken moan. Renjun can tell he won’t be able to come from just this, not when he had his first orgasm only minutes ago, so he scoots back and bends over to swallow Mark down, using his other hand to pin Mark’s hips to the bed. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Renjun hums, and Mark swears again, body trembling with the effort it took not to buck up into the searing heat of Renjun’s mouth.

“Renjun, Renjun, Renjun,” Mark repeats like a mantra, his eyes screwing shut. His voice grows higher with desperation until he’s practically sobbing as he spills into Renjun’s mouth, gripping the sheets so tightly Renjun wonders if he’ll tear them.

He pulls back when Mark whines at the oversensitivity, taking his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He reaches for the water bottle he’d left on the nightstand and gets Mark to drink half, stroking his hair.

“You’re so good for me,” Renjun whispers, and Mark smiles up at him, leaning up for a kiss. Renjun obliges willingly, licking at Mark’s swollen lips, then trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. He bites at Mark’s collarbones before coming back up to kiss him again, and he feels Mark’s fingers tugging at his hair. Heat laces straight to his cock, and he’s reminded of how painfully hard he is, but it’s fine. “Are you okay to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Mark breathes, and Renjun can’t resist pressing another kiss to his lips before returning to his position between Mark’s legs. 

“Can you lift your hips for me?” Renjun asks, and it takes him a moment, but he’s able to arch up enough that Renjun can slide a pillow beneath his hips. He fetches a condom from the nightstand and rolls it on, takes time to slick himself up generously, and pushes into Mark in one smooth movement.

Mark reacts as beautifully as he always does, his head tipping all the way back as a high pitched moan escapes from his lips, his back arching off the bed. Renjun drinks in the sight of him as he holds himself back, wanting to give Mark time to adjust. Mark is impossibly tight around him, hot and wet with lube, but the feeling isn’t what gets to Renjun. What really turns him on is the way he can get Mark like this with ease, whining and gasping and writhing on the bed. His strong and sexy ace, reduced to this. Renjun knows all his weaknesses—knows what helplessly turns him on, knows what makes him cry out and shiver and moan. Knows how to get Mark to come untouched. 

“Ren _jun_ ,” Mark whines, and Renjun can see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Please move.”

Renjun moves, but not how Mark wants him to. He goes agonizingly slow, pulling out inch by inch before slamming his hips forward, punching out little gasps from Mark. 

“You’ll take what I give you,” Renjun says when Mark complains, and Mark shuts his mouth with an audible clack of the teeth, waiting patiently as Renjun slowly ramps up the pace. 

Mark can’t even speak anymore, his words trailing off and turning into quiet moans. It’s then that Renjun begins talking—just normal dirty talk that doesn’t really turn him on, but works wonders on Mark. He loves to see how his words affect Mark, and how a single sentence can make Mark crumble. 

“I wonder what the team would say if they saw you like this,” Renjun comments offhandedly, but he doesn’t miss Mark’s breath hitching and the way he clenches down around Renjun’s cock. “What would Jeno and Jaemin think? The unbreakable Mark Lee, begging for me to fuck him harder. What would _Donghyuck_ think?”

Mark’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head as he brings his fist up to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth. Renjun reaches for his wrist and wrenches his hand away, pinning it to the mattress.

“Don’t,” Renjun commands, “I want to hear you.”

“ _Please._ ” It takes a moment for Renjun to realize what Mark is asking for.

“Is that what you want, baby? You want them to see you like this?” Renjun asks. Mark turns his face into his pillow, clearly embarrassed, but Renjun can see how steadily his dick is leaking. “We’ll talk about it later. I’ll ask.”

“You can’t ask, that’ll be weird!” Mark protests, squeezing his eyes shut.

Renjun snorts. “If Jeno and Jaemin can ask me for a threesome, then I can ask them if they wanna watch my pretty boyfriend get his brains fucked out.”

Mark’s eyes flew open. “You had a threesome with Jeno and Jaemin?”

“No, they just asked,” Renjun says with a laugh. “Why? Jealous?”

“Of you maybe,” Mark replies, and Renjun punishes his sass with a sharp thrust of his hips. Mark forgets his snark in favor of clutching at Renjun’s arms, whining from the back of his throat as Renjun sped up. 

“Renjun, please touch me,” Mark begs. “Please, I can’t—“ He breaks off into a moan when Renjun gets a hand around his dick. It only takes him a few more seconds before he’s crying out, spurting weakly onto his stomach where his previous release had dried.

Renjun seizes the moment to fuck into him with reckless abandonment, his rhythm getting sloppy as he chases his own orgasm. Mark whimpers from the oversensitivity, but he takes everything Renjun gives him. 

It doesn’t take long before Renjun is spilling into the condom, riding out the high as Mark trembles beneath him. He takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, disposing of the condom in the trash can. 

“Renjun,” Mark says hoarsely, and Renjun sighs, but crawls up the bed to give Mark the kisses he always wants after sex. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Renjun says, peppering Mark’s cheeks, nose, and lips with kisses. “You were so good for me. The absolute best.”

“Yeah?” Mark whispers, eyes soft and sparkling.

“Yes,” Renjun says firmly. “Can you come again?”

“I can,” Mark says determinedly.

And it takes him a while, but he does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarking)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
